Only You: The Love Chronicles of Sasuke & Naruto
by Bloodsister
Summary: This is a collection of SasuNaru oneshots in their daily lives as lovers
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: This is just a muse I had in my head. The idea suddenly came gushing out begging for me to write. Just some fluff, cute moments between my favourite pairing, SasuNaru. Justa collection of oneshots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to that guy Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky him. And lucky us that we get to have those characters at our mercy. I'm also not making any profit out of it. Just wasting ink off my pen. This is my second attempt at writing fan fic or rather a one shot. I welcome comments and feedback so that I can further improve for your satisfaction. Oh another thing…English is not my mother tongue. Enough said, on with the story.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, M/M **

**Love 1: The Genius & the Dobe**

A tall, dark haired man sat on a branch, his back leaning against the tree; the cool breeze blowing long raven bangs that framed a slightly annoyed, yet handsome face. The man's onyx eyes trailed off to a certain mop of unruly blonde hair belonging to a slender man in a green yutaka, who happened to be grinning at his longhaired companion.

"Stupid, Dobe," said Sasuke. He glared at the blonde's companion who held the blonde's chin, wiping something from his face, causing the blonde to blush.

Sasuke continued to watch the pair as they walked among the crowd, stopping by a few stalls here and there.

His eyes softened as he watched, mesmerized by the blonde's smile as he managed to catch a goldfish at one of the stalls. Sasuke's lips tugged into a small smile as he saw the Kyuubi holder's beaming face as he won a teddy bear from another. But the recipient of those smiles was not he, and he felt a sudden wave of jealousy for the lucky man beside the blonde.

The last Uchiha survivor wanted nothing more in the whole wide world than to be the one who was at the blonde's side, having the blonde smiling at him, laughing with him, blushing for him, and him alone.

He wanted to confess his feelings, pour out the emotions that he had held closed inside of himself for so long.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke sighed. If only words were something for him to express easily.

The blonde's companion turned suddenly and stared right into Sasuke's eyes. White orbs met black ones. The man beside the blonde gave a smirk, as he slipped his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. The blonde man seemed to protest weakly, but let the arm stayed around him nevertheless.

"That bastard!" A low growl came out of Sasuke's mouth as he watched the longhaired man bend down to kiss the blonde on the mouth. Sasuke's face flushed with anger and jealousy, his body shaking in rage at what he had witnessed. He was so shocked, in fact, that he somehow lost his balance and fell hard to the ground, and then there was darkness as everything around him went black.

"Sasuke!" A loud voice called out to him in the darkness.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up, teme" Slowly a bright light pierced through the darkness, as he opened his eyes, blinking at the sun's rays glaring down at him from opened window. The scent around him smelled of medicine and hygiene products.

"What happened?" He asked the blonde dobe beside him.

"You fell and hit your head, baka" Sasuke frowned at the name the other man had addressed him with.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh. Sakura told me you were in the hospital. So here I am." The blonde was fidgeting at the hem of the yutaka he wore.

"Yes. But why?"

"What do you mean why? You got hurt so I came to see you."

"Hn. What about your boyfriend? Shouldn't you be with him at this moment?" Sasuke scowled at the blonde.

"What?" Startled, the cerulean eyes widened for a moment before he frowned at the black haired man in bed.

"Hey. You were spying on me!" Whiskered cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Che"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing"

"I'm asking you what did you see!" said the blonde, a little angry at Sasuke's curt reply.

"Why should I tell you, dobe?" Onyx eyes gaze darkly into cerulean ones, his arms crossed.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN, YOU KNOW THAT BASTARD!" Yelled Naruto into Sasuke's face as he yanked Sasuke's collar forward.

"Why don't you go back and kiss your boyfriend, dobe?" The raven-haired man said coldly.

"WHY YOU…YOU…TEME!" The blonde suddenly pushed the black haired man down onto the mattress roughly, leaning forward bringing his lips onto Sasuke's.

Clearly taken by surprise and in shock, Sasuke's mind began to register what was currently happening. Naruto was kissing him; he could feel the soft, supple lips moulding into his. The genius Uchiha mind quickly came up with two options: One was to take the willing, kissing blonde and ravish him, while the other was to push the blonde off of him, out of the room, and out of his life.

Obviously his other head was much faster in making up his mind for him so he grabbed hold of Naruto and turned over quickly, reversing their positions.

Uchiha Sasuke gave a smirk, congratulating himself. 'Much better,' he thought. The dobe laid flat on his back taken by surprised, while he, the Great Uchiha was looming above him, straddling him.

"TEME!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blushing furiously, the blonde man tried to push Sasuke of him.

"Shut up, dobe" Uchiha Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hands pinning him to the mattress.

His lips caught hold of Naruto's roughly, sucking the pink supple lips beneath him. He wanted more. No. He needed more. He bit the lower lip, tugging on it to open. The blonde man moaned at Sasuke's assault. He could feel blood coming out of the slight wound, as Sasuke's tongue slid out, tasting the trickles of blood. His mouth closed around the bruised lips, while his tongue prodded at the small opening he had found, forcing Naruto to open his mouth as Sasuke's tongue advanced forward on its quest to further explore the blonde's hot cavern. As Sasuke's tongue swirled around, feeling the texture and taste of the blonde, Naruto's hesitant tongue began to join his, braving itself to feel the inside of Sasuke's mouth.

More moans followed as both men were so engrossed in their kissing, that they failed to hear someone coming in.

"Ehem!…Cough..Cough"

Sasuke brought his gaze up to the man who had interrupted him much to the protest of the blonde man beneath him. He glared as he saw Hyuuga Neji watching him with smirking face.

"My…my…busy aren't we, Uchiha?" Sneered the longhaired man looking at the angry avenger and the dazed blonde on the bed.

"Che. Mind your own business," said the dark avenger, his glare intensified enough that a normal person would have died in fright, right on the spot.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to get off my little angel there?" Neji was referring to the blonde underneath Sasuke.

"Get your own turf, Hyuuga. He belongs to me!" Growled Sasuke, holding Naruto tightly against him.

"Oh really? Is that right, Naru-chan?" he asked, looking between the blonde's flushed face and Sasuke's glaring one.

Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red as he suddenly burst out. "HYUUGA NEJI. THAT IS ENOUGH! STOP PLAYING WITH SASUKE! DON'T YOU GUYS THINK YOU'VE TEASED HIM ENOUGH!"

Sasuke blinked. Pondering at the blonde's statement. 'What did he mean by "you guys"?'

"Okay. Okay, I heard you. Come on out guys! We've been busted!" Neji called. The door opened with a bang as Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, and Shino and came crashing into the room.

"Ha…mendokse"

"Ouch, Ino your foot's in my face"

"Well you're elbowing me, Choji"

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Umm."

"Hehehe…hai Sasuke-kun"

"Aaa…the marvel of youthful love"

"…"

A trickle of sweat dripped down Sasuke's cheek. Obviously they had been spying through the door all along. He was at a loss for words and settled with simply glaring at his friends.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

The room become somewhat noisy as everyone had something to say at the same time. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"OUT!" he yelled at the group. All eyes stared back at him. More explanations came out of his friends' mouths in protest.

"I SAID OUT!" With a death glare worthy of an Uchiha, the group rushed out, leaving the room empty except for him and his blonde dobe.

Sasuke sighed in relief, at last, alone with his kitsune. His gazed back at the blonde who stared at him in silence.

"Sasuke" A soft whisper of his name came out of those adoring lips. His heart blossomed with the warmth he felt for the blonde in front of him.

"Naruto. I love you." He didn't care if he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He didn't care if he looked like a fool saying it. He didn't care that his pride got shoved down the drain. All that he cared was what Naruto had to say, how Naruto felt towards him.

The blonde leaned into Sasuke kissing him. "Sasuke. I love you too."

"What about…?"

"Neji?" The blonde kitsune gave him a foxy grin. "Really Sasuke. You should have figured it out by now. They were planning it all along."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. His beloved Sasuke could be so dense sometimes, especially when it came to love.

"Neji and my relationship was just an act to make you jealous."

"What!"

Naruto gave a soft chuckle. A confused Sasuke was sometimes kind of cute.

Naruto brought his face closer to Sasuke's, their noses touching.

"I guess you're not that much of a genius as everyone keeps saying, right Uchiha?" Naruto laughed, smiling mischievously.

Sasuke smirked at the joking statement his Naruto had made. He lips tugged into a lazy smile as he pushed his kitsune back on the bed and whispered into his ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you won't be walking properly for a whole week once I'm done with you."

OWARI

Okay. Anyone want to read Love 2 ?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and reviewing Love 1. I hope you'll like this second drabble

**Love 2 -Love Me**

Onyx eyes opened, wincing slightly at the sun's glare.

Uchiha Sasuke held his hand over his eyes in an effort to shield away the sun's burning light. He had laid down on the grassy field right after he finishing off his daily training, and must have dozed off for a while.

Sasuke breathed in the faint scent of the forest and earth carried by the light breeze, as he stared at the vast blue sky, watching white clouds dancing above him. A small smile tugged the corner of his lips. One of the clouds had taken shape into a certain blonde man he knew; a mop of wild, shoulder length, blonde hair, delicate winged brows, large ocean deep eyes, a rather cute nose, faint whiskers scars against tanned face, and, most importantly, lush, kissable pink lips.

The brunette closed his eyes and smiled. He could feel those gorgeous lips pressing against his. After some coaching the blonde's timid tongue would join his and soon both of them would be breathless from a mere kiss.

The dark haired man smirked to himself. What would follow was just as interesting as the kiss itself. Pieces of their clothing would soon trailed behind them as Sasuke and the blonde would race to the bedroom. He would push the blonde onto the bed and follow after him. He of course would be on top, as befitting of a Uchiha, while the blonde would be under him, much to the protest of the slightly smaller man.

Sasuke grinned, sometimes he would let the blonde be on top just to amuse him. Of course after much kissing, groping, sucking, teasing, the blonde man would be so drowned in desire and pleasure that he, the great Uchiha, would soon become in control again and reverse their positions without much protest from the blonde.

Sasuke's smile widened as he recalled the urgency of the blonde's voice when he had 'ordered' him to stop teasing him and come inside him. After feeling sated and tired from their rather vigorous exercise, he would gather his blonde lover into his arms, feeling their hearts beating together as thy both fell asleep. However, after those thoughts the dark haired man couldn't even think anything else except the feeling of being home and satisfied in the arms of the one he loved.

-----

"'suke..." A familiar voice whispered softly into the dark haired man's ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Hey. Wake up, teme!" An impatient tug at his shirt caused the brunette to raise the hand that covered his eyes. Sasuke opened one eye to see his beloved blonde beside him, frowning.

"How long are you going to laze around? You said you'd help me with the groceries. We don't have anything left to eat at home, you know?" His blonde was as impatient as ever, both in bed and out.

"Just a while, dobe." Was all that he answered much to annoyance of the blonde man. Sasuke gave a lazy smile that he knew would further infuriate his lover and closed his eye again.

"Hmph. You liar." Sasuke tried to control his laughter as he could imagine his blonde lover pouting beside him.

"No. I'm not," he said in a serious tone.

"Yes you are," said the blonde his voice getting louder, "What are we going to eat at home? There's nothing I tell you!"

"Urusai, usuratonkachi," Sasuke replied. He waited in patience for the blonde to get up and leave. One. Two. Three.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I'M GOING!" The blonde stood up and was about to leave in a huff when the brunette reached out his arm and grabbed hold of the blonde, pulling him down on top of him.

"Hey! Teme, what do you think you're doing," said the blonde, surprised as arms held him in a tight embrace against a hard chest.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke's hand grabbed the blonde's head bringing those pink lips to his, effectively shutting his lover up.

Sasuke smirked to himself. 'The Kiss' never failed to shut his dobe up. And obviously he'd never received complaint about it. Soon he'd have his lover begging for more and he of course would be happy to satisfy his little kitsune anytime, anywhere.

Sasuke grinned as he rained wet kisses down his lover's soft neck. He smiled in victory as the blonde squirmed under him, moaning in delight at his sweet assault. What soon followed were more moans and gasps as both of them found fulfillment and a sense of belonging in each other arms.

-----

A few hours later, on their way back home, Sasuke sighed as he watched his lover walking in front of him from a good distance. Their little afternoon 'activity' had caused them to be late, and by the time they were finished all the shops had closed down for the day, causing his blonde to be mad at him on their way back home.

Sasuke, being the genius that he was, thought of something to appease his lover's anger. He strode up to his kitsune, grabbed hold of the surprised blonde's hand, forcing him to follow him. Finally they stopped by the only stall opened that evening, Ichiraku's Ramen.

Sasuke forced his lover to sit down. The blonde was still pouting and refused to even look at him. Thus, Sasuke ordered his blonde's favorite Miso Pork Ramen for him. After much silence between them, two big bowls of hot steaming ramen had arrived.

Sasuke ate his ramen in silence while his kitsune stared at the bowl in front of him. Soon he could hear a low sob coming out of the blonde, as he tried to fight back tears that threaten to fall down his face.

Sasuke smiled slightly at the blonde beside him, pushing his ramen aside. Naruto flung his arms around the brunette's neck and sob quietly into his chest.

"Sasuke no baka," were the endearing words that came from his kitsune's mouth, "You know I would always love you no matter how angry I am with you."

"Sorry, love," said Sasuke, his arms felt so right around his dearest blonde, "Forgive me, okay?"

"Mmm" Sasuke kissed at the mop of blonde hair lovingly. He then smiled at the ramen left untouched by his kitsune. In the bowl, on top of the ramen, were pieces of meat and bits of other ingredients forming the words **'Love Me'**.

-----

**OWARI**

Do you like this one? Please let me know I can't post Love 3 because it's rated M+...bedroom talk between Sasuke and Naruto though I wouldn't say they did any talking much . ...it's plain smut so...if you want to read them you can check out **AFF** under my other pen name **Hime-sama**. I'll post Love 4 later on...if anyone's interested >. Thank you for reading and taking your time to give your reviews!


End file.
